1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen structure, a display panel, and electronic equipment which are equipped with a color filter layer (color selection transmission layer), and a method of manufacturing the screen structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of manufacturing a flat panel image display apparatus using an electron-emitting device and being equipped with a black matrix (light shielding layer), a color filter layer (selectively light-transmitting layer), and a phosphor layer is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-107738. In patent document 1, structure that a filter 2 and a phosphor 3 are stacked in this order on a transparent substrate 1 is disclosed.
In addition, structure of a cathode ray tube providing unevenness on a surface of a panel inner surface for the purpose of reduction of ambient light reflection is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-153386.
Furthermore, structure and a method of manufacturing a flat panel display in which unevenness is formed under a phosphor and a black matrix for the purpose of improvement of adhesion of the phosphor and substrate are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-251725 using an electron-emitting device.
Moreover, an antireflection structure which provides unevenness in an interface between media whose refractive indices differ is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-286906.
In addition, structure of a glass substrate which uses a color filter as a buffer layer, which suppresses unevenness, on a surface of the glass substrate which has the unevenness in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-109523 is disclosed.